Automated machine tools, such as CNC machines, are prevalently used in the manufacturing industry. Such machines allow for faster production of workpieces, and moreover, the workpieces produced are more repeatable than traditional machining techniques, i.e., the dimensions of the workpieces produced are more uniform. In order to achieve such uniformity, it is important to uniformly position raw workpieces in the machining area. Nevertheless, precision placement of the raw workpiece increases the time preceding actual machining, thereby lessening the benefit of faster production offered by automated machine tools. Further, large workpieces require a large number of fasteners to attach the workpiece to the machine bed or tombstone. Thus, there is often a tradeoff between speed and repeatability when setting up a workpiece for automated machining.
The invention provides a fixture element configured to allow faster attachment of a workpiece to a machine bed or tombstone. The fixture element is also configured to support uneven surfaces of a workpiece so as to enhance the uniformity in placement of workpieces. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.